I Love You
by chou xiao fen
Summary: Park HaNeul is Micky's best friend. She loves him, although he still remember his ex-girlfriend. Will HaNeul tell him? And what will they do on Micky's career? Kolaborasi antara Xiao Fen dan Cho Jang Mi. RnR Pls


**Title : I Love U **

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Micky YooChun, OC.**

**Author : Cho Jang Mi & Xiao Fen**

**Disclaimer : Micky belong to himself and GOD. **** I own only the plot. **

**Warning : Typos, Geje to the max.**

**Summary : Park HaNeul is Micky's best friend. She loves him, although he still remember his ex-girlfriend. Will HaNeul tell him? And what will they do on Micky's career?**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_FF ini kolaborasi antara saya dengan Cho Jang Mi sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Park HaNeul Unnie. FF perdana kolaborasi kami._

_Selamat menikmati… ^^_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Hey Micky… It's me… Look, I… I just can't do this anymore. Ah.. I'm sorry, I'm doing in this way. You know... I gotta go. Bye."_

_.  
><em>

Aku menghela nafas.

Sudah berjuta-juta kali kudengar kau memutar kembali _voice_ _mail_ itu.

Mendengarkan suaranya, suara GaHee.

Yeoja yang sangat kau cintai, yang memilih untuk meninggalkanmu karena namja lain telah mengisi hatinya.

"Micky…."

Aku menepuk bahumu.

Kau menoleh dan memandangku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Micky, let's go. You should attend school. It's been 2 weeks since you not come even for once."

Aku mencoba menarik lenganmu.

"I don't want to."

"Don't be silly. It 2 months already, get over it!"

"Shiro!"

Aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Look at your self, your hair a mess, it's like a bird nest, you got lack of slept, and you are getting thin! Wake up! Where's Micky the Cassanova?"

Aku mulai berteriak.

Aku lelah melihat sahabatku, orang pertama yang berbicara padaku saat aku baru pindah ke _state_ delapan tahun yang lalu terpuruk seperti ini.

Orang pertama yang tak memandangku sinis karena aku berdarah campuran.

Tak ada yang mau bicara padaku karena aku orang Asia, ayahku berasal dari Indonesia sedangkan ibuku orang Korea.

Mungkin karena kami sama-sama orang Asia, jadi Micky mengerti _shock_ _culture_ yang kualami. Ia banyak membantuku beradaptasi disini.

"Just go away!"

Dia berbalik meneriakiku.

"No." Aku mencoba menarik lengannya lagi, namun Micky menyentakkan tanganku. Aku terkejut, tak pernah ia bersikap seperti ini padaku sebelumnya.

"Fine. I don't care anymore. Bye, Micky!"

Belum sempat aku benar-benar pergi, giliran dia menarik tanganku.

"I'm sorry. I should not shout at you. You're angry because you care. Right?"

"No. I don't care anymore."

"HaNeul, I'm so sorry." Dia menatapku yang masih cemberut dan tak mau melihatnya. "Alright, You win. I'll go to school, but please stop ignoring me like that and forgive me."

"….."

"HaNeul…. Please… You're the only friend I have now."

Aku menghela nafas lagi.

"Fine, but you have to promise me you'll eat right and cut that stupid long hair."

"Am I look very ugly?"

"How long haven't you checked yourself in the mirror?"

Aku tertawa dan berlari keluar sebelum dia melemparku dengan salah satu koleksi bukunya. Yang percayalah tebalnya melebihi batu bata dan pasti sakit sekali jika mengenai bagian tubuh manapun.

.

"HaNeul unnie~~~~"

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara yang super duper cempreng itu. Rupanya gerombolan teman-temanku yang memanggil. Yeoja dengan rambut merah menyala melambaikan tangan dan menarik kursi kosong disebelahnya.

Aku meletakkan nampan makan siangku yang berisi sandwich, salad dan susu lalu bergabung bersama keempat teman baikku.

"Unnie, I saw Micky Oppa this few days, so finally you are able to persuade him back to school. What a caring girlfriend." Si rambut merah yang bernama Cho JangMi menopang dagunya dan menatapku dengan seringai setan. Anak ini memang bocah nakal.

"I am."

"Hahahaha… Finally you admit it…" Yeoja berambut hitam disebelah JangMi tertawa dan bertepuk tangan.

"What's that mean Jung RaRa _Ssi_?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, menekankan pada kata Ssi.

"It's mean you admit that you have crush with him Cie?"

"Xiao Fen! Even you.. I am not. We are best friends." Aku melotot pada yeoja keturunan China di depanku.

"Okay, if you don't want him, I am more than willingly to take him. Since Micky Oppa single and GaHee Unnie out of frame." JangMi berdiri dengan wajah "determine"

"Yah, JangMi, you're the magnae here, give a turn. I'm the first one who laid eyes on him." RaRa menarik tangan JangMi agar kembali duduk.

"Unnie..! Allright… Allright… Let's make a clean competition. No one can resist my cuteness. Who want join this competition?" JangMi memandangi kami dengan tatapan menantang.

"I'm in and FYI no one can resist my charm." RaRa Mengibaskan rambut lurusnya.

"Hahahaha… I'm out. I have my dearest DD here. And I'm a loyal lady" Ruby berbicara untuk pertama kalinya dan menyentuh bahu kirinya dengan tangan kanan.

"Euw.. I'm gonna puke here if you guys keep on praising yourself." Xiao Fen membuat gerakan ingin muntah dan aku hanya sanggup menggelengkan kepalaku. Beginilah kalau kami berlima sudah berkumpul. Ramai.

"Ladies… Chill… " Aku mencoba menenangkan Dongsaengku, namun sepertinya gagal, karena tepat saat itu JangMi berteriak heboh.

"Ah… Unnie.. There's he come… Oh my god, he's already cut his long-bird-nest hair. So handsome. I think I'm gonna fainted." JangMi menunjuk seseorang sambil menggoyangkan tubuhku dan RaRa yang duduk disebelah kiri dan kanannya.

Kami menatap sosok yang ditunjuk oleh bocah hiperaktif ini, dan memang, harus kuakui Micky tampan sekali dengan potongan rambut pendek seperti itu.

"RaRa Unnie. Let's go! Before another competitor laid hands on him."

"Come on."

Keduanya berdiri dan bergandengan tangan, siap menghampiri Micky.

"NO!"

Tanpa sadar aku berteriak keras dan membuat seluruh mata tertuju padaku. Aku tersenyum garing.

"Why not Cie?" Xiao Fen menatapku dengan kilau nakal dimatanya.

Aku menelan ludah.

Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain selain mengaku.

"He's not mine, but I do really like him."

"Like or love?" Ruby bertanya

"Whatever. Our plan succeed, Unnie." JangMi memeluk RaRa kedua warna rambut mereka terlihat begitu kontras. Hitam gelap dan merah menyala.

Xiao Fen, Jang Mi, RaRa dan Ruby, lalu berhigh five ria. Membuatku memandang mereka sambil cemberut. Sekarang mereka akan terus menggodaku.

"Haneul, we just curious and we swear we will help you to get him down."

"No need. I'm satisfied enough able to stay beside him as friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup." Aku menyeruput susu strawberryku.

"What if 'the witch' returned?" RaRa mengaduk yogurtnya sementara JangMi sibuk mencuil strawberry dalam yougurt milik RaRa.

"…."

"Oh… Come on. Just go and confess to him."

Aku menggeleng lemah. "I'm totally not his type. His type is GaHee and I'm totally her opposite."

"You should confident with yourself. Every girl pretty in her own way." Ruby berkata bijak.

"True. I'm the only one who said myself cute. If I'm not, who will? I love myself."

Xiao Fen menjitak kepala JangMi "Yeah. Cause you're narciss."

"Ouch…. "

Kedua orang yang seperti saudara kembar karena memang punya banyak kesamaan dan suka membeli barang-barang kembaran itu mulai berdebat.

"Listen, we just wanna help you. It's very long time since you have crush on him right? So it's time for you to confess." Ruby melanjutkan tanpa menghiraukan perdebatan saudara kembar siam itu.

Aku diam, mencoba mencerna setiap ucapan teman-temanku.

-I Love You-

Aku berjalan pulang dengan langkah gontai, aku sama sekali tidak percaya diri bila harus menyatakan pada Micky. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok punggungnya, aku segera berlari menyusulnya.

"Micky."

Kau menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Duh, sepertinya pipiku memerah melihat senyum cerahmu itu. Kita mengobrol sepanjang jalan, kau menarik tanganku saat aku hampir terpeleset. Membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan karena kau sepertinya tak berniat melepaskan tanganku.

Tiba-tiba kau menghentikan langkah, kau mematung.

Aku mengikuti arah tatapanmu dan melihat seorang yeoja cantik di depan rumah kita. Yah, kebetulan aku adalah tetanggamu.

"GaHee…" Bisikmu pelan namun aku masih mendengarnya.

Dia mendekat dan melilitkan lenganya dilehermu dan mulai berbicara bahasa Korea dengan amat cepat.

Aku memaki dalam hati karena tak mengerti sepatah katapun yang kalian ucapkan.

Aku memang setengah Korea, tapi aku lahir dan tinggal di tanah kelahiran ayahku sampai berusia 9 tahun. Kenapa aku tak mendengarkan ibuku dan belajar bahasa Korea? Ah.. Bodohnya.

Entah apa yang kalian bicarakan tapi GaHee tiba-tiba melotot padaku dan menunjuk-nunjukku dengan mimik marah.

Hey, sungguh tak sopan, aku warga sipil tak berdosa disini.

Merasa jadi orang bodoh karena menunggui pertengkaran sepasang kekasih, aku memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tapi tiba-tiba kau menarikku dalam pelukanmu.

"Yeah, You hear me right, GaHee. I'm with her now. So I'm sorry, I can't return to be your good toy."

Aku melongo. Apa-apaan ini?

"No. This is can't be true! I am your one and only love. This ugly girl can't replace me!" GaHee melipat lengannya di dada dengan congkak.

Tunggu, dia bilang _ugly_? Aku? Baik, aku memang tidak cantik, tapi tak seorangpun berhak mengataiku begitu jujur, terlebih orang tak dikenal!

Aku mengambil selang dan memutar keran air, menyiramkan air itu pada tubuh kurus cekingnya.

"Hahaha… Now who's the ugly one here?" Aku tertawa melihat _make_ _up_-nya luntur berantakan.

"You!" GaHee mengangkat tangannya, hendak menamparku. Aku hanya mengangkat alisku, bersikap arogan dan penuh percaya diri.

Dan… Dugaanku benar, tanganmu menghentikan gerakan GaHee.

"Stop it GaHee! I'm moved on! So you also have to. We are over when you made that phone call. Bye."

Kau melambaikan tangamu padanya. Betapa aku ingin tertawa melihat wajahnya, kugigit sudut dalam mulutku, menghentikanku untuk tertawa.

"Just laugh if you want." Kau berkata sambil menatapku serius.

Aku tak tahan lagi dan aku tertawa begitu keras sampai ingin menangis. Melihatku tertawa sampai begitu, kaupun ikut tertawa.

"Hahahaha… Her shocked face was priceless." Aku berkata ditengah tawaku.

Tiba-tiba kau meraih tanganku, membuatku tak bisa melanjutkan tawaku.

"I'm serious about wanna be with you. Will you be mine?"

Lagi, aku melonggo. Apa-apaan ini?

"Not Funny, Park YooChun!" Aku menyebut nama aslimu, hanya untuk mengingatkan aku tak suka lelucon tak lucu ini.

"I am not joking here."

Kau mencakupkan pipiku dan menatap mataku langsung. Aku tak percaya ini, jadi kau benar-benar serius?

"Sure. I am yours from the very first place."

-I Love You-

"HaNeul…. " Kau memelukku dan memutar-mutar tubuhku. Membuat para siswa yang sedang bersantai di taman sekolah memperhatikan kita.

"Micky…. Can't breath."

"Sorry baby. I'm just too excited." Kau mencubit pipiku.

"Ouch…. Yah! Stop it." Aku mengelus pipiku yang malang. "So what's makes you so excited in this early morning?" Ya, Micky-ku berdarah rendah dan bukan _morning_ _person_, harusnya kau masih lemas dipagi hari seperti biasanya.

"I've passed the selection and I'll be SM Ent trainee soon."

Aku terlonjak dari tempatku dan segera memelukmu. Akhirnya cita-citamu akan tercapai.

"Congrats Micky! I'm so proud of you!"

Kau tersenyum mendengar kalimatku tapi senyumanmu tak mencapai matamu. Aku tahu ada yang tak benar.

"What's wrong?"

"I should return to Korea cause the training will be done there. I've talk to my mom and Ricky, they agreed. But if you say no, I'll stay here."

Aku membeku. Mana mungkin aku menghalangi cita-citamu bukan?

Tapi aku juga tak mau berpisah denganmu.

Tiga bulan ini aku begitu berharga dan aku masih ingin menikmati kebersamaan denganmu.

"I'm fine Micky. But promise me to take care and keep in touch with me."

Aku tersenyum tulus dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ya, aku mencintaimu, karena itu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu.

-I Love You-

Aku memandangi sebuah tiket ditanganku. _JYJ The Beginning Concert._

Iya, kau, Micky YooChun-ku telah menjadi bintang besar dan aku sejak awal menjadi _fans_mu.

Hubungan kita memang mendingin karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Tak pernah ada kata putus.

Tapi aku sadar kau kini adalah bintang yang tak terjangkau olehku.

Biarlah aku menjadi satu dari Cassiopeia yang berdiri di antara _red_ _ocean_, yang terus mendukungmu. Mencintaimu.

Aku membuka akun twitterku dan mengetikkan sebuah twitt.

Park_HaNeul : 6002themicky _This is truly my fault cause when you left that day, I should make you stay… I love you, I love you.. I love you's the only beginning._

"HaNeul Unnie~~~~"

"HaNeul Cie ~~~~"

Empat orang dengan pakaian warna merah melambaikan tangan mereka penuh semangat padaku. Aku berlari kecil mendekati mereka.

Kami berjalan bersama dengan bergandengan tangan. Setidaknya aku masih memiliki mereka. Sahabat sekaligus keluargaku.

Aku tidak sendirian. Aku bahagia, karena itu semoga kau pun bahagia.

.

THE END

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Extra : Behind the Compi

Jang Mi : Nooooooooo~~~~ Saya nulis straight….. Tidaaaakkkkkk~~~~~

Xiao Fen : Yah! Berisik sekali. Niat tidak memberikan kado untuk HaNeul Ce?

Tanpa ampun Xiao Fen menjitak kepala Jang Mi.

Jang Mi : Sakiiiiiit… Aku sudah cukup menderita Unnie, tidak perlu disiksa lagi. RaRa unnie, Ruby unnie, tolooooonnnggg~~~

Xiao Fen : Dasar magnae tukang ngadu.

Jang Mi menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menyembunyikan tubuh tidak mungilnya dibelakang RaRa dan Ruby.

Ruby : Sudahlah. Lalu ini FF endingnya bagaimana?

Jang Mi : Aku mau Yaoi, YooSu!

Xiao Fen : Jangan macam-macam!

RaRa : Mau bagaimana juga terserah, asal endingnya aku dengan Rain.

Xiao Fen : Maunya. Kalau semua mau dengan idola masing-masing, aku mau ama Jay Chou~~.

Ruby : Grrrrrrrrrrrr…. Sudah, tidak ada yang dapat namja idolanya! Semuanya _single_ saja endingnya. Kecuali aku tentunya, karena aku punya DD.

RaRa, Xiao Fen dan Jang Mi menatap kakak tertua kedua mereka setelah HaNeul _sweatdrop_. Ketiganya mengirim transmisi pada kepala masing-masing. _"Daripada kita ditelan hidup-hidup, turuti saja ya."_

.

THE END

.

* * *

><p>Begitulah asal muasal FF straight gejeh ini tercipta. Gyahahahaha….<p>

Silahkan review kalau mau… Xie2 ^_^

Love, Cho Jang Mi & Xiao Fen


End file.
